


Банши

by Alex_Crow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Explicit Language, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Женщинам в Аврорате приходится нелегко. Особенно если они магглорожденные. И упрямые, как бараны.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/fem!Colin Creevey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Есть такое женское имя Colleen (с ударением на второй слог), причем гэльского происхождения, хотя конкретно ирландцы, вроде как, так дочерей не называют. Так что это останется на моей совести.

Но́ра с самого начала знала, что ее лучшая подруга была особенной. Китти не проходила сквозь стены, как одноименная героиня комиксов, и не летала на паутине, но вместе с тем Нора с первой встречи почувствовала окружавший подругу жутковатый ореол... чуда. Поскольку чудо это было на редкость странным. Когда Китти злилась, в ответ немедленно начинали мигать и даже взрываться лампочки. А когда смеялась, окружающих внезапно обдавало не менее странным теплым ветерком. Тарелки двигались сами по себе, цветы распускались раньше времени, стоило ей дотронуться до бутона или просто посмотреть на него слишком пристальным, будто препарирующим взглядом. 

— Ну ты и... фейри, — шутила в такие моменты Нора, в глубине души сама не зная, как она относится ко всем этим чудесам, а подруга лишь хитро улыбалась в ответ. Казалось, она сама не понимала, как у нее всё это получалось.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы что-то произошло, и оно... происходит, — разводила руками Китти, и на заднем дворе, где они играли по вечерам, поднимался ветер.

Поэтому Нора совсем не удивилась, когда вскоре после одиннадцатого дня рождения Китти рассказала о зачислении в какую-то таинственную — особую, как она выразилась, — школу. 

— Ты будешь работать на правительство? — спросила Нора, на днях смотревшая вместе со старшим братом какой-то заумный и совершенно не понравившийся ей сериал про секретных агентов, инопланетян и всякие мистические тайны. Подруга в ответ рассмеялась и махнула рукой.

— Скажешь тоже! Это куда круче какого-то дурацкого правительства! Только я пока не могу тебе рассказать.

Это «пока» обнадеживало — да и разве могут две лучшие подруги всерьез хранить друг от друга какие-то тайны? — и Нора согласилась подождать. Китти, вопреки ожиданиям, молчала несколько лет, возвращаясь из своей страшно секретной школы только на каникулах. Исправно писала письма на странной — желтой и очень плотной — бумаге, но Нора чувствовала, что с каждым годом Китти проявляет всё меньше интереса к их тихой, почти захолустной жизни.

Пока однажды, уже поздним вечером — если не сказать, глубокой ночью — блудная подруга не постучала в окно ее комнаты и не спросила вибрирующим шепотом:

— Хочешь со мной в Лондон?

Нора честно призналась, что родители ее не отпустят, да еще и так поздно, а даже если бы и отпустили, то пришлось бы брать такси. Карманных денег было откровенно жалко.

— Глупости, — отмахнулась Китти. — Они даже не заметят, что тебя нет. И я знаю, как быстро добраться до города.

Это было очень глупо и безответственно — именно от таких поступков ее всегда предостерегали родители, — и Нора согласилась, не раздумывая. Внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что всё это как-то связано с тем таинственным миром, в котором Китти жила теперь, и приобщиться к этому миру хотелось... просто безумно.

Чудеса начались, стоило выбраться из дому через окно. Китти шагнула на тротуар и махнула какой-то странной деревянной палочкой, а на дороге будто из ниоткуда возник синий двухэтажный автобус. 

— Помалкивай пока что, — грубовато велела подруга и тут же подмигнула опешившей Норе. — Я тебе потом всё объясню, когда доберемся.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласилась Нора, на секунду подумав, а не зря ли она вообще ввязалась в эту авантюру. Путешествие на синем автобусе оказалось тем еще испытанием. Мало того, что он, казалось, развивал сверхзвуковую скорость — каким образом?! — так еще и совершенно точно перемещался на несколько миль разом со странным хлопком, и мирно спящая, почти деревенская глубинка в одно мгновение сменилась яркими фонарями и неоновыми вывесками. Как?!

Едва Нора выбралась из автобуса — с трясущимися руками и на негнущихся ногах, — как ее едва не стошнило в ближайшую же урну.

— На, — невозмутимо ответила подруга и сунула ей в руку маленький пузырек с какой-то бесцветной жидкостью. Слишком густой и маслянистой, чтобы ее можно было принять за воду. — Пей, дуреха, это как раз для таких, как ты. Со слабым вестибулярным аппаратом. 

Спорить Нора не решилась, но от странной жидкости, не имевшей к тому же ни вкуса, ни запаха, действительно полегчало.

— Ну что, — хихикнула Китти, — навстречу приключениям?

Идея уже не казалась Норе такой замечательной, но отступать было поздно. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что следующие приключения будут попроще. Тем более, что подруга наконец-то пустилась в объяснения.

— Это магия.

— Что, прости?

— Говорю, магия это. Я шесть лет отучилась в школе чародейства и волшебства. Остался еще год, но эти зануды наконец-то разрешили колдовать за пределами школы. Там все такие скучные, ты не представляешь! Только и делают что бубнят «магглы ничего не должны знать, Статут о секретности нарушать нельзя!». Тьфу! Даже мой декан, представляешь?! Такой классный, а туда же! Того нельзя, этого нельзя, скука смертная!

— Магглы?

— Это те, кто не умеет колдовать. Такие, как ты.

Норе это объяснение ожидаемо показалось полным бредом — у странностей Китти наверняка было объяснение, но магия? — и подруга скорчила недовольную физиономию в ответ на удивление на лице Норы. А затем взмахнула той же деревянной палочкой, с помощью которой вызвала автобус. К вырвавшемуся из деревяшки фейерверку Нора оказалась не готова. Китти тем временем, казалось, искренне развеселилась при виде округлившихся глаз и приоткрывшегося рта и превратила урну в кролика. Тот удивленно наморщил нос, покрутил ушастой головой и дал деру прочь из подворотни. Нора малодушно решила, что ей всё это попросту снится. После такой демонстрации она даже не удивилась, когда подруга притащила ее к голой кирпичной стене и... открыла в ней дверь.

Внутри оказался самый настоящий паб. В точности, как показывают в фильмах. Только в кино стаканы с выпивкой не порхали с места на место сами по себе, переливаясь на свету жидкостью золотистого цвета. Это что же... настоящий виски?

Китти схватила вновь растерявшуюся подругу за руку и потащила к паре сдвинутых столов, за которыми расположилась шумная компания. Явно постарше их обеих.

— Знакомься, подруга, — заявила Китти под громогласное «У-у-у, какие люди к нам пожаловали!». — Это Джек, Уолтер, Миранда, Крис и... — подруга замялась, переведя взгляд на молодую женщину с гладким каре ярко-рыжих волос, и ей на помощь пришел... кажется, Джек.

— Это Кайла. Мы познакомились пару недель назад.

— Привет. Как жизнь? — поздоровалась рыжая, чуть приподняв уголки пухлых ярко-красных губ в улыбке, и не будь Нора в таком шоке, то обязательно обратила бы внимание на ее сногсшибательный акцент. Всё остальное, впрочем, у Кайлы было не менее сногсшибательным: и сердцевидное лицо с броскими черными стрелками на ярко-карих глазах, и вырез на обтянувшем высокую грудь светлом топе на тонюсеньких бретельках.

— Круто, — ответила Китти и плюхнулась на стул рядом с Уолтером. — А ты откуда? 

— Ирландия.

— Северная?

— Нет. Республика. Что-то твоя подружка совсем потерялась, нет? — хмыкнула рыжая. — Ей хоть семнадцать-то есть? 

— Есть, — отмахнулась Китти, дергая Нору за руку. — Садись давай.

И налила окончательно растерявшей подружке целую стопку из одной из стоявших на столе, уже початых бутылок. — Пей. До дна.

Нора выпила.

Дальнейшее откладывалось у нее в голове какими-то отрывками. Они пили разноцветные — порой меняющие цвет на глазах — напитки, курили странные сигареты с зеленым, синим, и даже фиолетовым дымом, от которых хотелось то хихикать, то пуститься в пляс, и парень по имени Крис действительно вытащил ее танцевать под песню про... какой-то котел любви, кажется. И бесцеремонно облапал, несмотря на все её попытки его остановить.

— А ну-ка целуйтесь! — вопила со своего места совершенно пьяная подружка, и Нора уже была готова разрыдаться, когда в дело неожиданно вмешалась рыжая ирландка.

— Отпусти девочку, придурок! Ее того гляди вырвет от твоего хамства!

Вырвало. Правда, уже в туалете паба, хотя Нора была готова поклясться, что совершенно не помнит, как туда дошла. Должно быть, Китти отвела, чтобы подруга не позорила ее перед такими классными и взрослыми друзьями, а потом чуть ли не мокнула головой в раковину, чтобы привести в чувство, и... Вместо Китти из застилающего глаза тумана выплыло ярко накрашенное, почти кукольное лицо рыжей ирландки. 

— Ты что, маггла?

— Кто? — глупо спросила Нора, часто моргая от попавшей в глаза воды и не вспомнив, что Китти ей уже это объясняла.

— Неволшебница. Лицензия на трансгрессию есть? Палочка? Про Хогвартс что-нибудь слышала? Ильвермони? Шармбатон?

— А?

— Понятно, — сухо сказала ирландка, услышав такой развернутый ответ. — Хана твоей подружке. Будет чудом, если она хотя бы из школы не вылетит. Пошли!

— К-к-куда? — растерялась Нора, но ирландка уже тащила ее за собой обратно в зал, громко стуча высоченными шпильками на босоножках. Но подошла вовсе не к столу, за которым сидела их компания. 

— Хьюстон, у нас проблема. Они магглу наркотой накачали.

— Идиоты, — согласился, поворачиваясь к ним лицо, высокий мужчина в темной одежде, сидящий за барной стойкой с почти нетронутым бокалом виски в руке. Тоже рыжий, с отросшими почти до плеч и жесткими даже на вид кольцами медных волос и темно-синими глазами, мгновенно выделявшимися на болезненно-бледном лице. — Будем брать.

И поднялся со стула плавным, неожиданно показавшимся Норе угрожающим, движением.

— Господа, сдайте палочки и следуйте за нами. Сопротивление бесполезно, только хуже себе сделаете.

— С какой радости? — пьяно возмутилась Китти, а Нора вдруг заметила, как вытянулись лица ее друзей при виде этого рыжего. Они явно его узнали.

Ирландка сунула руку в карман коротких кожаных шорт и продемонстрировала металлический жетон с изображением какой-то вытянутой палочки — вроде той, какой колдовала Китти, — и двух скрещенных молний.

— С такой, что мы из Аврората. 

Норе это странное слово ничего не сказало. И перед глазами вновь поплыло, будто погружая ее в вязкий белый туман.

Во второй раз она вынырнула из этого тумана уже в огромном помещении с кучей белых перегородок и снующими туда-сюда людьми в длинных непонятных балахонах. В голове гудело, перед глазами кружились белые пятна, и голоса доносился до нее словно издалека, сопровождаемые эхом, которое смазывало или попросту проглатывало половину звуков. Кажется, кто-то спрашивал ее полное имя и адрес, но Нора не смогла бы связать и двух слов в ответ, даже если бы попыталась. Так плохо и странно одновременно ей еще никогда не было. 

Рядом кто-то громко рыдал. 

— Но профессор, я же просто...!

— Что вы просто, мисс Олбрайт?! — гремел в ответ на удивление приятный мужской голос. Его даже такие... повышенные интонации не портили. — Просто притащили магглу в магический паб, сами напоили ее какой-то дрянью, даже не задумавшись о том, что ее организм, в отличие от вашего, не страхует магия и дело кончится в лучшем случае отравлением?! А потом еще и бросили, и первую помощь ей оказала находившаяся поблизости сотрудница Аврората, а вовсе не ее, прости Мерлин, подруга! Опустим вопрос морали, мне очевидно, что у вас ее нет, но вы хоть отдаете себе отчет, что это минимум исключение из Хогвартса?!

— Да кому он нужен, этот Хогвартс, верно? — съехидничал уже знакомый голос со сногсшибательным ирландским акцентом. В кружащихся перед глазах пятнах медленно проступило несколько силуэтов. Ирландка уселась прямо на стол, болтая голыми ногами в босоножках на высоченной шпильке, рыжий мужчина сидел рядом, каким-то чудом уместив на оставшемся участке столешницы длинный... — свиток что ли? — и что-то писал — почему-то белым пером вместо ручки, — а Китти съежилась перед очень высоким — шесть с лишним футов, не меньше — темноволосым мужчиной в безупречно отлаженной белой рубашке и черных брюках. Скуластое прямоугольное лицо с тонкими губами и льдисто-зелеными глазами портил лишь белый шрам через всю правую щеку и, пожалуй, чуть вздернутый кончик длинного прямого носа. 

— Но профессор, я же... — бормотала Китти, размазывая по щекам крупные слезы.

— Не подумала, бедняжка. Потому что думать там нечем, — ядовито закончила за нее ирландка, и мужчина тяжело вздохнул.

— Лин.

— Ладно-ладно, распекай дуру дальше. Я ж не возражаю.

Лин? Она же сказала, что ее зовут Кайла, разве нет?

— Шел бы ты к нам в Аврорат, — хмыкнул рыжий мужчина, бросая перо. — Нам такие суровые кадры всегда нужны.

— У тебя есть моя жена, — парировал второй, которого Китти называла профессором. — Чего еще тебе надо?

Ирландка негромко рассмеялась, потерла рукой шею, словно та ныла, и перевела взгляд на попытавшуюся осторожно пошевелиться Нору. Броский макияж она уже смыла, но всё равно оставалась сногсшибательной.

— Оклемалась? Нет, вставать даже не пытайся, у тебя координация движений сейчас нарушена напрочь. К утру отпустит, но еще пару дней будешь периодически налетать на дверные косяки и промахиваться мимо стула.

— А почему она вообще здесь? — спросил профессор, переведя взгляд на ирландку. 

— А куда ты предлагаешь ее девать? В Мунго? Далась она им, как же. Я нашего штабного-то эскулапа еле уломала посмотреть и зелье для облегчения симптомов дать, он, падла, всё бухтел, что с магглами работать не обучен и вообще нужно просто стереть девке память и за порог! Бегу, как же! Я эту компанию три недели пасла и такого ценного свидетеля без хотя бы сеанса легиллименции не отпущу!

Нора окончательно перестала понимать, что происходит, и только тупо переводила взгляд с одного участника событий на другого. А затем едва не свалилась со стула. Ирландка вновь потерла шею, хрустнула пальцами в полудюжине тонких серебряных колечек, и с ней вдруг начало происходить что-то жуткое. Волосы резко посветлели до золотистого цвета — сначала у макушки, словно отрастали заново, теперь уже до плеч, — стали чуть волнистыми, и над лбом встопорщилась неровно подстриженная челка. Лицо из сердцевидного вытянулось в прямоугольное с высокими скулами, подбородок раздался вширь — нижняя челюсть стала квадратной, почти мужской, — а нос из аккуратной кнопки превратился в тонкий, острый и слишком длинный даже для такой формы лица. Брови тоже посветлели и стали шире, а карие глаза сменили цвет на небесно-голубой. Грудь уменьшилась едва ли не вдвое, плечи и колени стали угловатыми, и сама она будто вытянулась в длину, став выше еще на несколько дюймов. На животе под задравшимся топом проступил четкий рельеф мышц, а на голых руках и ногах — черные татуировки: кельтские орнаменты, кресты и какие-то надписи готичным шрифтом. На латыни, кажется.

— Так-то лучше, — невозмутимо прокомментировал эту метаморфозу профессор, пока Нора хватала ртом воздух, не понимая, как такое вообще возможно.

— Да, мне тоже не нравилось, — согласилась ирландка, взлохматив волосы, и покрутила головой, разминая шею. Из красавицы она стала... не то, чтобы дурнушкой, но настолько рослой и почти нескладной, что ее можно было назвать разве что симпатичной. — Ну что, крошка, готова дать показания против компании великовозрастных идиотов?

Нора закрыла рот и вдруг со всей ясностью поняла, что вот теперь она действительно попала.

***

Из заполнивших перон клубов белого дыма медленно выплыл ярко-красный паровоз. Вокруг толпились, прощаясь с родителями в длинных мантиях и вполне обыкновенных — маггловских, как сказала бы приходившая к ним домой ведьма — костюмах, другие дети, но Колли́н смотрела лишь на этот яркий красный паровоз, словно на дорогую игрушку на витрине магазина. Только в этот раз никто не дергал ее за шиворот — отчего застиранная, давно выцветшая рубашка начинала угрожающе трещать у воротника — и не говорил «Чего вылупилась? Пошли, мать давно дома ждет». Конечно, Хогвартс-экспресс был собственностью школы, но при взгляде на него в голове немедленно возникала радостная иррациональная мысль.

_«Моё!»_

Как и потрепанные, из комиссионки в Косом переулке, книжки в старом мамином чемодане, и целых три мантии — тоже из комиссионки, но кому не наплевать на такие мелочи? — и длинная волшебная палочка, удобно устроившаяся в специально креплении на предплечье. Акация и сердечная жила дракона, как сказал мистер Олливандер, убирая ее в узкую коробку и протягивая Коллин в обмен на блестящие золотые галлеоны. Палочка для самоуверенных и крайне своевольных. 

_Ее_ палочка.

Садиться в поезд ей при этом совершенно не хотелось. До его отправки было еще десять минут, о том, что нужно найти место в вагоне, она и не вспомнила, и из раздумий — а точнее, из восхищенного ступора, — Коллин вывел недовольный мальчишеский голос.

— Опять эти грязнокровки! Уйди с дороги!

Грязно-кто? О волшебном мире Коллин не знала практически ничего, но слово определенно было оскорблением. Она обернулась, встретившись взглядом с каким-то белобрысым павлином в сопровождении таких же белобрысых... родителей, надо полагать, и ответила:

— Обойди. Места полно.

Павлина аж перекосило при звуке ирландского акцента — Коллин никогда не думала, что говорит как-то неправильно, пока ее слышали только жители острова Тори*, но в Лондоне на ее речь обращал внимание каждый первый, — а его родители скорчили одинаково-возмущенные лица.

— У этих магглов никакого воспитания, — фыркнула, задрав точеный носик, красавица-блондинка в голубой мантии и велела сыну. — Пойдем, Драко, не стоит разговаривать со всякими...

 _Правильно,_ — подумала Коллин, вновь отворачиваясь к красному паровозу. — _Валите._

Но насладиться зрелищем ей так и не дали. За спиной зазвучал еще один мальчишеский голос.

— Ну ты даешь, подруга! Сказать Малфою «обойди»! Нам такие люди нужны!

У нового возмутителя спокойствия были встопорщенные надо лбом медно-рыжие волосы и болезненно-бледное лицо со вполне искренней улыбкой. Его, в отличие от предыдущего пацана, явно не смущали ни выцветшая рубашка с потертыми на коленях джинсами, ни разваливающийся на глазах чемодан. Ни — о чем Коллин, конечно, не знала — затравленный взгляд из-под неровно подстриженной светлой челки.

— Флинн, — представился рыжий и протянул руку. Коллин помедлила и осторожно пожала ее. Отметив, что у нее ладонь куда грубее, чем у этого пацана. Он-то явно... домашний.

— Коллин.

— Пошли в конец, в первых вагонах уже всё занято, — немедленно начал командовать Флинн и вдруг заявил, словно знал, о чем она думает. — Паровоз от тебя никуда не денется, чесслово. 

И не солгал. Открытка с ярко-красным поездом в извивающихся клубах белого дыма легла на факультетский стол в Большом Зале на следующее утро после приезда в Хогвартс, и на ее обороте было выведено неровным угловатым почерком.

_«Поздравляю с зачислением в Гриффиндор. Ф.П.»_

— Ты так на него таращилась, — пожал плечами новоиспеченный однокурсник в ответ на робкое «Спасибо», уже уплетая за обе щеки овсянку. — Вот я и попросил предков заскочить на обратном пути в Косой переулок, подыскать что-нибудь... эдакое.

И вдруг хмыкнул, даже зажмурившись на секунду. 

— Ой, что сейчас будет!

— РОНАЛЬД УИЗЛИ! — загрохотало где-то левее над их же столом. — КАК ТЫ ПОСМЕЛ УГНАТЬ МАШИНУ?!

Коллин удивленно вскинула брови, обернувшись на этот рев, доносящийся из повисшего в воздухе красного конверта. И успела задаться вопросом, как Флинн узнал об этом заранее, прежде чем наткнулась на взгляд ярко-зеленых глаз за круглыми стеклами очков.

_Какие... красивые._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *остров Тори (ирл. Oileán Thoraigh) — находится в Атлантическом океане у северного побережья Ирландии. Длина острова составляет пять километров (три мили), а ширина — километр (0,6 мили).


	2. II

Хлынувшая сверху ледяная вода заставила передернуть плечами и выругаться сквозь зубы. Холодный душ был лучшим средством остыть — и заодно смыть пот после утреннего спарринга с покорно принимающей все удары боксерской грушей, — но слишком уж напоминал о тех «славных» временах, когда другого душа попросту не было. Тогда и холодная вода казалась подарком свыше, поскольку цены на нее — как и на отопление — становились просто запредельными, если в семье из четырех человек работал лишь один и при этом не просыхал все семь дней в неделю.

Коллин передернула плечами вновь и выкрутила вентиль на полную. Страдать — так страдать!

В голове окончательно прояснилось, только когда под ногами поплыла мыльная пена. Не сказать, чтобы ранние подъемы были ее сильной стороной — этот рефлекс был скорее условным и вообще вынужденным, — а часы в спальне должны были показывать уже четверть восьмого, если она верно всё рассчитала. Стоило поторопиться, чтобы позавтракать без спешки.

Когда она вышла из ванной, замотавшись в полотенце до самой макушки — _холодно, черт побери,_ — спальня уже пустовала, а заправленная кровать — ровненько так, прямо по линеечке, — вызывала острое желание забраться на нее с ногами и от души попрыгать на мягком толстом матрасе. Что, конечно, «было недостойно майора Аврората и взрослой женщины двадцати восьми лет от роду», как наверняка сказала бы Мэм, но останавливало Коллин вовсе не это. Не Мэм ведь заправляла.

Из кухни на первом этаже мэнора ожидаемо доносились два голоса: недовольный женский — язык не поворачивался назвать его дребезжащим старушечьим, хотя его обладательнице было уже без малого семьдесят девять лет — и невозмутимый мужской. Этот же голос заявил, когда Коллин появилась на пороге, на ходу прикрепляя к ремню потертых на коленях рабочих брюк кобуру с пистолетом.

— Эй. Это моя рубашка.

— Нет, — отрезала Коллин, не признаваясь, что еще и его одеколоном на эту рубашку побрызгала, и поцеловала мужа в рассеченную шрамом щеку. — Сегодня это моя рубашка. Потому что у меня будет очень тяжелый день. Доброе утро, Мэм.

— Я тебе заранее сочувствую, — ответил Невилл, но она только отмахнулась.

— О чем спорим?

— О вашей годовщине, дорогая, — ожидаемо заявила Мэм, помешивая серебряной ложечкой свой традиционный утренний кофе. 

Засада.

— Никаких Поттеров, — отрезала Коллин, садясь рядом с мужем, и потянулась к кофейнику. — И Уизелов тоже.

— Вы вместе учились, — не согласилась Мэм, оставляя ложечку в покое и соединяя вместе кончики пальцев, унизанных тонкими золотыми кольцами. Мэм заставляла чувствовать себя ущербно любого человека, волей случая оказавшегося в одном помещении с ней.

— И это было больше десяти лет назад. Мне хватает того, что я каждый день вижу Поттера и Грейнджер на работе.

— Я говорил, — ввернул Невилл. Должно быть, разговор о дорогих сокурсниках велся не впервые. 

— И это не обсуждается, — продолжила Коллин, сделав первый глоток из чашки. Довольно того, что она вообще на это согласилась, заранее зная, что Мэм привяжет ее к креслу часа на три и будет делать «достойную прическу» из ее «вороньего гнезда». 

_Пять лет — это серьезная дата, дорогая._

Особенно когда выходишь замуж на четвертом месяце беременности, а все бывшие однокурсники, однофакультетники и прочие... личности помнят тебя по большей части по фразе «Привет, Гарри, можно сделать твой снимок?». Ну спросила. Ну дура. Дальше-то что?

Мэм недовольно поджала губы. Поскольку благородное семейство Лонгботтомов по всем известному — и при этом абсолютно негласному — правилу всегда должно быть на высоте. Что и так проблематично с такой-то невесткой: не умеющей красить глаза и делать прическу сложнее конского хвоста, но зато без труда лепящей на коленке динамит и в случае необходимости стреляющей с двух рук. Поскольку от красивой подводки в условиях Второй Магической Войны не было ровным счетом никакого толка, а вот динамит, как немагический аналог Бомбарды, им тогда очень пригодился. Идея «закидать противника шапками», в общем-то, была не нова, но в их случае она заключалась как раз таки в том, что часть щитов, рассчитанных только на магию, эти «шапки» не остановит. В итоге план сработал, как по маслу. Месиво было страшное.

— Хорошо, — согласилась на компромисс Мэм, в очередной раз придя к выводу, что вести цивилизованную беседу с молодым поколением бессмысленно. — Я составлю список приглашенных, а вы... — Мэм тяжело вздохнула, вновь начав помешивать сливки в кофе, но всё же продолжила, — вычеркнете всех лишних.

Желательно, половину.

— Я именно это с самого начала и предлагал, — вновь ввернул Невилл. Коллин подняла бровь, но вопрос задала, только когда дожевала тосты, зашнуровала ботинки и первой вышла из дома.

— И давно Мэм озадачилась этой идеей?

— Неделю назад, — ответил муж с самым невинным видом из возможных.

— Интеллигент хренов, — буркнула Коллин, прекрасно поняв всю подноготную. — Сам не мог сказать, что ты против?

— Я, — не согласился Невилл и протянул руку, ловя ее за пальцы в серебряных кольцах, — как раз таки не против. Но я знал, что вся эта шумиха не понравится тебе. Другое дело, что меня она никогда толком не слушала.

Коллин промолчала, позволив притянуть себя вплотную и обнять за плечи. Сама обхватила его рукой за пояс, дождалась, когда они спустятся с холма по узкой тропинке, петляющей между деревьями с далеко разросшимися корнями, и наконец спросила:

— Ты потом в школу?

На каникулах там делать было нечего, но только не Невиллу: растения в теплицах требовали не меньше — а то и больше — внимания, чем ученики. 

— Наверное, — протянул муж с сомнением. — Смотря, на сколько всё это затянется.

Затянуться «это» грозило надолго: родители-магглы совершенно не разбирались в бюрократии и юриспруденции магического мира, а потому ничем не могли помочь бестолковой дочери, за один вечер нарушившей едва ли не все возможные правила. В известность о том, что девчонке грозит минимум исключение из школы, их, конечно, поставили, но всем остальным пришлось заниматься декану факультета, на который Шляпа отправила эту альтернативно одаренную.

— Будешь требовать максимального смягчения наказания?

— У меня такое чувство, будто мы, того гляди, окажемся по разные стороны баррикад, — проницательно заметил Невилл. Магглорожденные обычно стоят друг за друга горой, но защищать малолетнюю дуру, чья глупость могла привести к отравлению, изнасилованию, а то и смерти подружки, не было ни малейшего желания.

— Я слишком черствая, — не стала спорить Коллин. — Наверное, потому что я еще помню, как сама реагировала на все эти... волшебные штучки. 

И уж точно не стала бы никого спаивать, памятуя о славных шуточках тех же братцев Уизелов. Впрочем, в ее случае ни о каких подружках не шло речи курса так до шестого: не сдалась никому в Хогвартсе нищая грязнокровка с вечно сбитыми костяшками пальцев и с перекошенным галстуком на шее. Типичнейшая представительница класса аутсайдеров, так или иначе существующего в каждой школе. Бонусом шла обязательная влюбленность в первого красавчика на факультете — в его роли выступал Мальчик-Который-Выжил, стабильно сражавшийся со вселенским злом раз в год, потому что губа у мисс Криви была не дура, — и очков популярности это тоже не добавляло. 

Невилл не иначе, как знал, о чем она думает — Невилл знал обо всем, потому что тоже не один год тусовался в компании «лохов для битья» и благодаря этому привык видеть всю ситуацию целиком, а не только часть, как ее непосредственные участники, — и остановился на середине шага. Коллин по инерции дернуло назад.

— Из отработок она до самых экзаменов не вылезет, ты же знаешь. Но не сажать же ее в Азкабан за то, что она...

— Без мозгов, — закончила за него Коллин. Невилл пожал плечами, признавая ее правоту, но не желая соглашаться вслух ввиду положенного всем преподавателям заступничества за великовозрастных идиотов. Если подумать, Невилл любил заступаться за идиотов в принципе: должно быть, срабатывал безусловный рефлекс, поскольку его самого считали идиотом курса так до седьмого. Особенно радовала мисс Грейнджер, которая что-то там болтала про дружбу — ограничивавшуюся подачками на Зельеварении и жалобами на Поттера с Уизелом, — а потом искренне удивилась, когда пробродила не пойми где целый год и обнаружила, что в Хогвартсе ее после этого не слишком-то и ждут. А точнее, вообще не ждут.

_«О, так вы теперь...»_

Мы _теперь_ разберемся без тебя.

— И на что ты опять злишься?

— Я не злюсь, — буркнула Коллин и пнула подвернувшийся под ботинок камешек. — Я рефлексирую.

Невилл рассмеялся. И спросил, явно пытаясь отсрочить долгий и нудный разговор с родителями проштрафившейся студентки, обвинителями из Аврората — в лице собственной жены и ее закадычного рыжего приятеля — и адвокатом.

— Пойдешь со мной на бал?

— Какой бал? — не поняла Коллин, удивленно нахмурив брови.

— Который закатит моя бабушка по случаю нашей годовщины, — с максимально ехидным видом просветил ее муж и получил тычок локтем в бок. Несильный, но вполне заслуженный.

С балами в магическом мире у мисс Криви не задалось с самого начала.

***

Уголок за восьмой по счету хогвартской теплицей — если встать спиной к замковым дверям и считать слева направо — представлял собой идеальное укрытие. Стены у теплицы заросли каким-то ползучим растением до самой крыши, сама она стояла почти на опушке Запретного Леса, и растущие там деревья и колючие кустарники окружали дальний угол, словно еще одна стена, делая прячущихся в этом углу совершенно невидимыми для случайного взгляда со стороны. Для того, чтобы заметить, что одинокий, давно рассохшийся пенек кем-то занят, нужно было целенаправленно продираться сквозь совершенно дремучие заросли. Кто ж знал, что некоторые хогвартские студенты просто помешаны на самой разнообразной траве и действительно готовы лезть ради нее в любые дебри? 

Впрочем, нет, об этом, пожалуй, знали все, но она не думала, что этот конкретный любитель Гербологии полезет в дальнюю теплицу в вечерних сумерках, когда все нормальные люди давно сидят в гостиной и с нетерпением ждут ужина. Любитель протопал, явно привлеченный сдавленными всхлипами, к дальнему углу теплицы, почти примыкающему к деревьям на опушке, остановился в паре ярдов, наконец разглядев в сгущающейся темноте, кто там ревет, и робко спросил:

— А ты чего... здесь?

— Ничего, — буркнула Коллин, утирая злые слезы. — Вали, куда шел, Лонгботтом. 

Но сдержать пронзительного вибрирующего всхлипа не смогла. Главный хогвартский олух потер вихрастый затылок — складывалось впечатление, будто он не стригся с прошлой зимы, но Коллин и сама никогда не щеголяла модельной стрижкой, поэтому в иных обстоятельствах даже сочла бы эти вихры... прикольными, — подумал и неожиданно полез в карман теплой зимней мантии.

— Держи.

Коллин уставилась на предложенный — сложенный треугольничком и с вышитым, мать его, вензелем — носовой платок, как благородная чистокровная девица на лягушку в своей сумочке. С искренним ахуеванием на зареванном лице.

Хотя ни одна благородная девица, особенно из Слизерина, никогда бы так не сказала. Слизеринкам-то уж точно не приходилось обкладывать членами и прочими частями человеческой анатомии придурков, решивших, что дернуть ее за лямку старого рюкзака и посмотреть, порвется или нет, — это хорошая идея. Идея была однозначно дерьмовая, потому что рюкзак ожидаемо не выдержал, после слов в ход пошли и кулаки, а мать потом весь вечер сокрушалась на тему того, что «Колли, ну ты же девочка».

 _Колли — это, блядь, собака,_ думала тогда Коллин, криво штопая порванную на плече рубашку — не тащиться же в Хогвартс в рванине — и пропуская бо́льшую часть нотаций мимо ушей. Настроение у нее тогда было дерьмовее некуда, и даже не из-за рубашки, а из-за пришедшего утром письма из того самого Хогвартса. Значившаяся в списке необходимых вещей парадная мантия явно была не к добру. Потому что денег на нее наверняка не найдется.

При мысли о случайно увиденных мантиях сокурсниц на глаза вновь навернулись слезы. Сокурсницы и прочие гриффиндорки, разумеется, хвастались друг перед другом обновками в предвкушении Святочного Бала, пока что-то не дернуло Демельзу Робинс спросить, а в чем, собственно, пойдет на бал извечная проблема их курса. Коллин едва не перекосило от чувства несправедливости, и Робинс догадалась без лишних слов. Опустила уголки губ, хлопнула темными ресницами — и эти губы, и ресницы, и огромные карие глаза каждый раз заставляли Коллин искренне сожалеть, что она не родилась парнем, и стыдиться еще и этого, — а затем Робинс спросила, понизив голос до робкого шепота, чтобы не услышали остальные:

— Хочешь, я попрошу родителей прислать вторую мою мантию? Она не такая красивая, как эта, да и подол тебе придется удлинить, но...

— Не хочу, — отрезала Коллин, оценив, впрочем, благородство однокурсницы. Шепотом та говорила явно не из опасения, что остальные могут затравить ее саму за желание помочь сирой и убогой. — Нахер мне этот ваш бал не сдался, я туда даже не собиралась.

И добавила, опомнившись в последний момент.

— Спасибо. Правда... спасибо. Просто... танцы — это вообще не мое.

Особенно в компании чистокровных, мать их, волшебников. Что одна со своим альтруизмом, что второй с платочком. Да кто вообще их теперь носит?

— Лонгботтом, ты что, из восемнадцатого века сюда свалился? — спросила Коллин, не сумев подавить очередной всхлип, и не решаясь утереть наверняка чумазое лицо таким кипенно-белым платком. 

— Нет, — невозмутимо пожал плечами главный хогвартский олух, — у меня бабушка старой закалки. 

И так же невозмутимо уселся рядом с ней на край пенька. Видимо, в нем альтруизма тоже было хоть отбавляй, и тот перевешивал извечную стеснительность. Хотя и не настолько, чтобы перестать запинаться, задавая элементарнейшие вопросы.

— Что-то... случилось?

— Бал случился, — буркнула Коллин, шумно хлюпнув носом. — Святочный. И одна магглорожденная овца, которая на кнопку фотоаппарата нажимать научилась, а башкой думать — нет.

На последних словах голос таки сорвался, и она уткнулась лицом в пахнущий лавандой платочек. Твою ж мать. Точно подарок из позапрошлого столетия.

Второй подарок смерил ее внимательным взглядом, пожевал губами и осторожно уточнил:

— Ты... пригласила Гарри?

— Можно и так сказать, — всхлипнула Коллин, не видя смысла отрицать очевидного.

— И он... отказался?

Коллин всхлипнула еще раз, вспомнив то выражение, появившееся на лице Мальчика-Которой-Выжил, едва он понял, зачем к нему в очередной раз подошла преданная поклонница. Выражение было не брезгливое и даже не раздраженное, но по глазам отчетливо читалось: Гарри напряженно думал, как бы отшить ее повежливее. Увидев этот взгляд, Коллин заметно растеряла решимость и изобразила совершенно фальшивую улыбку.

— Привет, Гарри, как дела?

— Да... нормально, — ответил тот, явно готовясь к роковому вопросу, и она струсила окончательно.

— Ну... удачи на Зельеварение, — пожелала Коллин, хлопнула его по плечу и унеслась в сторону лестницы, делая вид, что торопится на Гербологию. До нужной теплицы она, впрочем, так и не дошла. Разревелась на полпути и спряталась у черта на рогах, пока ее никто не заметил.

Видимо для того, чтобы теперь на нее случайно наткнулся Лонгботтом.

— А ты с кем пойдешь? — спросила Коллин, утирая слезы и пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать это подобие разговора.

— Ну... Я пригласил Гермиону. Но она сказала, что уже идет с кем-то еще, так что... Думаю, правильнее всего будет сказать, что меня послали. Хотя... подозреваю, что меня бы послали в любом случае.

— А нахрена тогда приглашал? — удивилась Коллин и немедленно испытала на себе эффект бумеранга.

— А ты? — неожиданно парировал Лонгботтом, сверкнув в сумерках льдисто-зелеными глазами, и она так же неожиданно для себя подумала, что у этого олуха, оказывается, есть характер. Просто он с какого-то хрена и очень старательно этот характер прячет.

— Да уж, — вздохнула Коллин и опустила глаза на зажатый в руке платок. — Ну мы и лохи. Знаем, что ловить нечего, а всё равно лезем и огребаем.

— И не говори, — согласился Лонгботтом. Побродил взглядом по покрытой изморозью пожухлой траве, словно раздумывал о чем-то, и всё же спросил: — А ты... пойдешь со мной? Раз уж...

— Аутсайдерам лучше держаться вместе? — предположила Коллин и призналась после короткой паузы. — У меня... мантии нет.

— Ну и ладно, — пожал плечами Лонгботтом, упорно глядя куда угодно, но только не на нее. То ли настолько непривлекательный был видок у ее зареванного лица, то ли он сам стеснялся до чертиков. — Хочешь, я тоже без мантии приду?

— Смеяться будут, — не согласилась Коллин, негромко вздохнув, и он неожиданно фыркнул, словно она сказала что-то забавное.

— Да надо мной с первого курса смеются. То я с метлы свалюсь, то на люстре повисну. Мне терять давно уже нечего.

Коллин подумала и глухо хмыкнула:

— Да мне тоже. Я вообще на василиска напоролась, когда несла герою передачку в Больничное Крыло.

— Не повезло, — посочувствовал Лонгботтом, и она бережно развернула скомканный платок. Вытерла им глаза еще раз, всерьез задумавшись над предложением, и наконец решилась.

— Пойду. Только... танцую я тоже хреново. Как пьяный бобёр.

Лонгботтом повернул голову, уставившись на нее удивленным взглядом, и поперхнулся смехом.

— И-и-извини, — выдавил он и расхохотался в голос. — Просто... у тебя очень... ой, я не могу...! Очень необычная манера речи.

— Уж какая есть, — фыркнула Коллин и несильно пихнула его локтем в бок. Но решила про себя, что смех у него очень даже приятный. — Хватит ржать, придурок, я серьезно. Я тебе так ноги оттопчу, месяц ходить не сможешь.

— Ну, — тоже фыркнул Лонгботтом, — это явно не страшнее падения с метлы. Хочешь, научу? В танцах я вроде не безнадежен.

Коллин помедлила вновь, разглядывая вензель на белеющем в сумраке платке, и призналась совсем робко, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не зажмуриться:

— Хочу.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По-хорошему, вместо Гермионы должна быть Демельза (с учетом моих собственных хэдканонов), но в этой вселенной нет Колина (точнее, есть, но он женщина), поэтому Демельзу в Департамент Магического Правопорядка никогда не заносило. У нее нет мотивации следить, чтобы одного ирландского придурка на работе не убили.

Руки тряслись с такой силой, что непривычное, казавшееся страшно неудобным гусиное перо вовсю гуляло в пальцах, оставляя на пергаментном бланке заявления некрасивые крупные кляксы. Присевшая прямо на край стола мисс Грейнджер — сногсшибательная, иначе и не скажешь, молодая женщина в деловом костюме приятного фисташкового цвета — убирала эти кляксы одним взмахом волшебной палочки — _волшебной, мамочки!_ — и улыбалась Норе каждый раз, когда та виновато поднимала глаза.

— Ничего страшного. Не отвлекайся, милая, — говорила она приятным, мгновенно вызывающим иррациональное доверие голосом, и Нора с новой силой набрасывалась на злосчастный пергамент, упрямо давя в себе желание попросить обычную шариковую ручку. У мисс Грейнджер она наверняка бы нашлась, но по непонятной причине все окружающие Нору люди писали только длинными белыми перьями, макая их в чернильницы разной степени вычурности. Если простые люди — _магглы_ — хвастались перед коллегами золотыми паркерами, то волшебники, очевидно, оценивали чужой статус по стоимости чернильницы. Особенно колоритно смотрелась на этом фоне одна конкретная представительница _Ав-ро-ра-та_ , плюхнувшая на стол папку-планшет с пришпиленным к ней пергаментным бланком и грохнувшая рядом потертую чернильницу. Якобы серебряную, но судя по облезшей по краям краске, в действительности чернильница была максимально простая и дешевая.

— Чернила есть, и хер с ним, — заявила майор Криви, окрысилась на попытку какого-то мимо пробегавшего парня назвать ее «мадам Лонгботтом» и зарылась с головой в баррикады непонятных папок, высящиеся на краю стола и двумя стопками рядом с ним.

— Marbhfháisc ort! — рявкала она периодически на ирландском, и судя по тому, как недовольно хмурила брови мисс Грейнджер, фраза эта была ругательством. Вокруг хлопали двери, толпились люди в синих мундирах, стучали стальные каблуки — женщины в этом Департаменте носили либо высокие шнурованные ботинки, либо туфли, которые при желании можно было использовать, как холодное оружие, — а упрямое перо раз за разом ставило кляксу после каждого старательно выведенного слова.

— А у Китти, — наконец решилась Нора, — будут проблемы из-за меня?

— Нет, — отрезала майор, вытаскивая из-под баррикады безликих серых папок неожиданную синюю. — Проблемы у нее будут из-за себя. Вернее, уже есть. А после сеанса легиллименции этих проблем станет еще больше.

Нора вздохнула, а мисс Грейнджер недовольно нахмурила брови и качнула головой с высокой гладкой прической. Та смотрелась еще элегантнее на фоне неровно подстриженных светлых волос майора и встопорщенной над ее высоким лбом челки.

— Без этого можно было обойтись, — заметила мисс Грейнджер ровным голосом, но недовольно стукнула по стулу длинными пальцами с золотым обручальным кольцом. — Я уж молчу о том, что подвергать леггилименции магглу…

— Не развалится твоя маггла от одного сканирования мозгов, — отмахнулась майор, листая синюю папку. — Пиши давай, чего застыла? — бросила она Норе, и та послушно заскрипела злосчастным пером вновь.

Неподалеку хлопнула дверь одного из кабинетов, и сквозь какофонию Главного зала Департамента донеслись два смутно знакомых мужских голоса.

— Будь добр, не усугубляй ситуацию своими выводами. Воспоминания у нас есть, с остальным будет разбираться адвокат.

— Адвокат, бля. Да нихрена тут не сделаешь, господин декан. Ни ты, ни адвокат. Распространение наркоты, даже со скидкой на неполное хогвартское образование и то, что она не сама эту наркоту в паб притащила… Полгода Азкабана, даже если сейчас все обвинители переквалифицируются в адвокатов. Она знала, что в бокалах, и спокойно смотрела, как подружка это пьет. С учетом маггловского организма… да деваха вполне могла и в ящик сыграть, если бы опрокинула еще пару бокалов.

— Это называется «оставление в опасности», — согласилась, не оборачиваясь, майор Криви и выдернула у Норы из-под пальцев пергаментный бланк. — Ага. О, я на первом курсе так же хуево пером писала. Да и на шестом, в общем-то, тоже. Флинн, принимай следующую. Кабинет отдельный нужен?

— Я думаю… — задумчиво протянул уже знакомый Норе высокий мужчина с кольцами темно-рыжих волос. Майор Прюэтт, как к нему обращалась мисс Грейнджер. — Обойдемся без кабинета. Сдается мне, девушка не в восторге от того, что ей собираются потрошить мозги, и один на один она со мной не останется.

— Я могу пойти с вами, — предложила мисс Грейнджер и получила в ответ ехидный взгляд темно-синих глаз, самым очевиднейшим образом задержавшийся на золотой цепочке, видневшейся в вороте ее шелковой блузки.

— Протестую, один на один с тобой не останусь я.

Мисс Грейнджер ответила ему взглядом, которым вполне можно было забивать гвозди в крышку гроба, и коротко фыркнула. Майор Прюэтт пожал плечами и потянул из кармана черных джинсов длинную волшебную палочку.

— Ну что, подруга, готова?

Нора кивнула. И зажмурилась. На всякий случай.

***

В первое мгновение Коллин решила, что дверь в теплицу открылась из-за сквозняка, не сообразив, что снаружи успело намести неслабый сугроб в преддверии долбанного бала. И уронила цветочный горшок, услышав прямо за спиной осторожный голос:

— Привет.

— Бля! — ответила она — горшок удачно приземлился прямо на пальцы левой ноги в драном ботинке — и отпрыгнула в сторону на правой, опасаясь, как бы горшок не оказался прыгучим — была, кажется, такая сказка, вспомнить бы еще, чья? — и не потоптался и по второй ноге. — Простите, профессор Спраут, я случайно!

Полезла доставать укатившийся под длинный стол горшок, чтобы не видеть смеющиеся глаза хаффлпаффского декана, и главный хогвартский олух решил, что его появление было недостаточно запоминающимся.

— Ой, извини. Тебе помочь?

Коллин дернула головой, мол, не надо, сама разберусь, и приложилась затылком о низ столешницы.

— Бля! Лонгботтом, съеби куда-нибудь, а то следующая твоя фраза меня нахуй доконает. Ой, профессор Спраут, извините, пожалуйста!

Та, кажется, уже веселилась от души, а олух совершенно не внял просьбе и тоже полез под стол. Коллин потянулась к горшку — иди сюда, гребанная керамика, — но на краю горшка уже сомкнулись пальцы Лонгботтома, и Коллин рефлекторно ухватилась за его руку. И тут же отдернула свою.

_Да чтоб тебя, блядь._

Кого именно, она бы и сама сейчас не сказала.

— Невилл, ты не поможешь мисс Криви? — ехидно поинтересовалась тем временем Спраут, пока красная от злости и смущения Коллин выбиралась из-под стола и отбирала обратно несчастный горшок. — У нее отработка, но дальше битья горшков мы пока что не продвинулись.

— А из-за чего отработка? — деловито поинтересовался Лонгботтом, явно обрадовавшийся предложению. Любитель травы, чтоб его.

— За прогул, — буркнула Коллин, пытаясь насыпать в горшок земли. И чего там еще требовалось? Лонгботтом посмотрел на это действо круглыми глазами и решительно оттеснил ее в сторону. Приплыли. Теперь еще и отработку не засчитают. Потому что ему сказали «помоги», а не «сделай за нее».

— За тот, когда ты…?

— Захлопнись.

Лонгботтом и не подумал.

— Профессор Спраут, она не виновата, что прогуляла. Просто… плохо себя чувствовала.

 _Еще и врать не умеет_ , раздраженно подумала Коллин и заглянула в поставленный перед ней горшок. Ну и что тут изменилось? Она так же сыпала.

— А мадам Помфри это известно? — невозмутимо ввернула Спраут, не став уточнять, с чего Лонгботтома вообще понесло защищать главную проблему гриффиндорского факультета. Барсуки, они существа страшные. Снаружи мех и хитрые глазки, а внутри сраная Венгерская Хвосторога.

— Нет, — отмахнулась Коллин, натягивая перчатки из драконьей кожи. Ну держись, долбанный куст. — Извините. Прогуляла — отработаю. И поблажек мне, — добавила она злым голосом, скосив глаза на непрошенного помощника, — не надо.

Лонгботтом молча пожал плечами, почесал вихрастый затылок и заметил:

— Так ты его не пересадишь. Он же трясется весь, сейчас корни во все стороны расправит и встанет в горшке намертво.

Коллин вздохнула, посмотрела на подрагивающие мелкие листочки темно-зеленого цвета, потом на дюймовые шипы такого же цвета, но вдвое длиннее листочков, и спросила:

— И что делать?

Лонгботтом скосил глаза на Спраут, но та уже демонстративно тянула чай в прикуску с божественно пахнущими пирожными из «Трех метел» и исправляла прытко пишущим пером чье-то эссе. Коллин очень надеялась, что не ее собственное.

— Смотри, — воодушевленно начал Лонгботтом, мгновенно отыскав еще одну пару перчаток из драконьей кожи. Коллин была готова поклясться, что он в факультетской спальне так не ориентировался, как в любой из этих теплиц. — Ты неправильно с ним разговариваешь.

Коллин очень захотелось ответить «Чё, бля?». Тем самым тоном, которым она встречала после отбоя компанию слизеринцев. Но решила, что с людьми… кхм… одаренными в той или иной области нужно разговаривать на их языке. Мысль явно была не ее, но в какой книге Коллин ее вычитала — и вычитала ли вообще, — она уже не помнила. А в данном случае нужно было всего лишь не крутить пальцем у виска и не задавать вопросы с таким видом, будто ждешь в ответ полную чушь.

— А как надо… с ним разговаривать? — осторожно уточнила Коллин, напомнив себе еще и о том, что волшебники — существа странные вдвойне. А чистокровные — и втройне. И это без прикладывания ситуации непосредственно к Невиллу Лонгботтому. Потому что в его случае местную хогвартскую странность вообще нужно было умножать на десять. Если не на двадцать, от греха подальше.

— Ласково. Как… с котенком, например. У тебя был в детстве котенок?

Ага, десять. И попугай сверху. Для ирландской глубинки в три мили шириной и населением в двести человек самое то. Чтоб было хоть с кем поговорить .

— Ладно, — согласилась Коллин, не став отвечать на его вопрос. — Покажи, как, я попробую повторить.

Блестящий ответ. Покажи, как с живым веником разговаривать, тебе ж не трудно, правда? И после этого она еще удивляется, что от нее Гарри шарахается. С такими навыками общения… только бежать-то от мисс Криви и остается.

Лонгботтом же в ответ воодушевился еще больше — да они оба чокнутые, и он, и она сама, — и Коллин неожиданно для самой себе задала еще один вопрос.

— Слушай, Невилл… А можно «Нев»?

Лонгботтом удивленно задрал темные брови, уставившись на нее так, словно ни разу не слышал подобного вопроса прежде, и Коллин запоздало сообразила, что так оно и было. Бабушка старой закалки, как он сам сказал, из друзей разве что только Грейнджер на Зельеварении… Да никто и не пытался как-то сокращать его имя. Особенно по-приятельски.

— Можно, — осторожно согласился тем временем Лонгботтом. И так же осторожно спросил. — А можно…?

— Только не «Колли», — отрезала Коллин, и в горшке вновь съежился злосчастный куст.

— «Лин»? — спокойно предложил Лонгботтом, и в глазах у него неожиданно отразилось понимание. _Только не собачья кличка._

— Идет, — согласилась Коллин и вновь уставилась на ждущий своего часа куст. — Ладно, что мне с ним делать-то?

— Да сейчас пересадим, — беспечно отозвался Лонгботтом, словно мог сделать это по щелчку пальцев.

Как у него всё просто-то, а? Может, и правда танцевать ее научит? Если ее вообще можно научить чему-то… подобному. С ее-то талантами.


End file.
